Late Night
by Shadow Danzer
Summary: Elizabeth takes a late night walk along the ship and gets more than she expected...then again she isn't complaining. -Elizabeth & Jack. first POTC story. rated highest for a reason. i don't own anything but the plot. ENJOY!-


**I blame my mother for this. She was watching POTC & THIS came into my head. Not a lot, no real plot I guess. Anyway if it wasn't for S3v3rusIsMin3 then you would all see my horrible spelling and grammar. ANYWAY hope you all enjoy please read and review. For anyone who's reading this and has read my other stories I'm just wondering, would you like me to leave S3v3rusIsMin3's comments on the end of the story?**

_**Women will always want what they can't have.**_

It's wrong, so very wrong. Yet I still crave it. I love Will, I know this, with every bone in my body. I love Will; my blacksmith, my pirate, my husband. So why is it that whenever I see HIM, my heart beat races, my palms sweat & my whole body burns like fire? I fear that Will knows this. Does he know that when he kisses me my mind flashes back to when my lips pressed against Jack's? I shook my head, chasing away the haunting thoughts, wishing that my mind was as calm as the sea. I lent against the railing of the ship, watching the sky that was almost white with stars reflecting off the mirror-still water.

"Unusual to see you out and about." I jumped in surprise, turning to see the cause of all my thoughts. Jack was leaning casually against the mast, his eyes watching me. Almost instantly my heart beat increased. Racing so loudly that I could feel the blood rushing through my ears. Fear that he could hear it was eating at me.

"I wanted to get some fresh air." I turn back to the water, feeling the sea mist cool my face. I shut my eyes. I could almost feel his eyes burning into my back.

"And what would make you be in need of fresh air?" His voice was softer than normal, a shiver racing down my spine.

"I had a dream." My mind was screaming at me to shut up before he worked it out.

His boots clicked on the wood deck stopping beside me. I opened my eyes to look at him, watching as he lent back against the railing. I could see the smooth tanned planes of his chest through the open buttons of his shirt.

"May I inquire as to what said dream was about?" I blushed. The dream had been one that would never be mine because I wouldn't allow it to be mine. "Ah, it would seem that Ms Swan has suffered a dream that has left her in a bit of a flush."

The blush I'd been fighting so hard rose to my cheeks, burning my face. It was all the answer he needed. Strong arms pinned me to the railing, trapping me against it as he lent over me.

"Ms Swan, it is my duty to help out a woman in distress. You seem to be in distress." I shivered, silently damning him and his smooth talking to the depths of Davey Jones' locker. Something soft, hot and wet pressed against my throat and my knees gave out. Jack laughed. I could feel his chest vibrating as it pressed against my back. His lips began to trail up my throat, from the base to my ear.

"Ms Swan, would you like me to help you?"

I couldn't speak. His touch was masterful, lacing his slender fingers through my own, pinning them together and thus freeing his own hand. I could feel it like fire, tracing down my cheek, tilting my head to the side. His breath was so hot on my throat I could feel goose bumps rising off my skin.

"Well?" My skin was burning. I couldn't take it anymore. The feel of his body against mine was too intoxicating.

"Yes." A soft whisper, followed by a harsh gasp as he bit down. His lips drew back in a smirk.

"Hold onto the railing now Ms Swan or you might fall." My fingers wrapped around the black wood railing as I felt his warmth leave my body. I whimpered at the loss, wanting to feel that burning sensation again. A soft laugh. Warm hands, calcified from working with rope and wood their whole lives, trailed up the inside of my legs, leaving shivers as my dress slowly rose with them.

"Your maddening." I managed to whisper, in return I got a laugh. My underwear was removed at the same maddeningly slow pace. Yet my heart was still racing from his closeness.

"Now then Ms Swan turn around." I turned slowly. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath passing across my lips, if this kept up, he was going to kill me. One hand was resting on the railing behind me, my dress hoisted up even as the warmth from his hand leaked into my skin. His open palm rested on my stomach, soft in comparison to the scratchy fabric of my dress.

"Jack, please… don't tease me like this." He tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, a faint sparkle already growing in his eyes.

"You will call me Captain, or Captain Jack Sparrow. Nothing else. Are we clear Ms Swan?" My eyes shut as I felt his hand trailing higher. Damn he was a kinky one.

"Yes Captain." His lips pressed onto mine in a silent reward. His mouth was so soft against mine that I couldn't bite back the moan in my throat. Gods the man could kiss. Everything around me faded and I was alone in a small world with nothing but this man and the hard wooden railing pressing into my back. He pulled away slowly, as we both savored the moment.

"Ms Swan, my belt if you please." I shivered, looking down to the buckle. My fingers trembling as I undid it. His kisses trailed across my collar bone and the low cut of my top. Yes, this man knew what he was doing. Suddenly he lifted my body, causing me to yelp in surprise as I was dropped onto the railing. He smirked at me.

"Ms Swan, put your arms around me. We wouldn't want you to fall." My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him against me, spreading my legs in order for him to be closer. He gave me his usual cheeky grin.

There where no gentle words, no soft steadiness. His eyes were burning into my soul even as his body slid into mine. Stretching my body to fit him. I had no idea how large he was only that he felt too big. My eyes shut and I felt him still, refusing to move.

"Ms Swan, open your eyes. You will look at me." I struggled to open my eyes, to look at him. His lips brushed my briefly again, rewarding me and he pressed further. I had known that my first time would hurt, but this didn't hurt the way I thought it would. I was stretched, yes. But I also felt full. His mouth was on mine again, distracting me and then he shifted. Rocking back and forth with the same agonizing slowness he had shown earlier.

"Captain please. I'm begging you." He didn't answer me, choosing instead to rock faster. His lips nipping along my collar, hands wrapped around my hips, pulling me towards him as his body rocked into me. The speed increased, slowly gaining until I had burns along my butt cheeks from the friction of the wood against my skin.

"Elizabeth." My name rolled off his tongue so easily, smoothly. My entire body giving into him as his body once again shifted, no longer were his strokes gentle and soft but relentless, pushing. I whimpered, so this is what it felt like to truly give up all my control and just let him consume me. The flames that always licked at my body when ever Jack was near me grew stronger, taking over my body until I felt as though I would burst into flames. His mouth was on mine and my body exploded, leaving me in the white hot fire that so beautifully burnt at my body.

"Elizabeth, come down." Somewhere outside of my small patch of heaven I heard someone calling me.

"Good girl, ease now." Dully I became aware that I was standing and that someone was holding me as I leant against their warm body. It all came flooding back to me and I looked up in fear. Jack Sparrow's face was looking down at me. Placing a single finger over my lips, he silence anything I could have said.

"Elizabeth, don't. No regrets, no emotions, no strings." I nodded as he turned, walking away from me and across the deck. My mind refused to rest. No regret he'd said to me. I shook my head, chasing away the thoughts.

"It would never have worked between us." I whispered before turning and heading back to my bed.

~*~*~*~Jack Sparrow's Point of View~*~*~*~

I lent back against a wall, lost in my own thoughts. Sure it hadn't been the decent thing to do, take a woman that was going to marry another guy, but I've never claimed to be decent. Elizabeth was the only one who thought I was. I closed my eyes letting the welcoming smell of the sea soothe my mind. It had been what we both wanted, what we both needed. I had merely helped her realize what she already knew, she wanted me. If she chose to regret it or tell Will…Well I'll cross that bridge if it comes. Her voice traveled to my ears on the gentle wind that was blowing.

"It would never have worked between us."

I smiled faintly, so long as she was Will's woman to me, she can never be more than a single night, but how long will she stay with Will? That remains to be seen. I smirked, hearing her walk away.

"Keep telling yourself that love." I whispered to the place she had stood not so long ago before turning back to my own bed. It had indeed been a good night for a walk along the decks.

_**It's Love when you can watch them love another person, smile and say "I'm happy for you" when inside you want to die.**_


End file.
